


The Way to Love

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Teacher's Pet [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, SEX!, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex with Bill makes Tomi realize what he really wants from his Music Theory and Composition professor, but they might not ever be able to have that...</p><p>This is a direct sequel to The Damning Secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Late...

The appearance of Bill in Tomi's dorm room doorway shouldn't have been that much of a surprise given Bill's text of _NOW_ , but Tomi still floundered and stammered when he caught sight of the professor. 

“Tomi,” Bill's voice was low, his head was lowered as he eyed him with a dark gaze. In his hand, hung his briefcase, which Tomi knew contained more sex aids than teaching aids.

His first thoughts when Bill began to advance into the room without being asked were,  _Shit,_ followed by,  _oh, fuck, yes._

He stepped back as Bill stepped forward and as soon as he passed the threshold, Bill shut the door behind him. Tomi couldn't take his eyes off him, his body suddenly ten times more hot and aroused then during the short sexting session. 

“I can't be leaving my naughty boy unsupervised, now can I?” Bill asked, stepping closer until their bodies were almost flush. Bill lifted a hand to Tomi's cheek, his thumb stroking over his lower lip, toying with Tomi lip piercing.

“N-no.” Tomi whispered huskily. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt a little terrified. He and Bill had never engaged in their “extracurricular” activities outside of Bill's office and although the chances were slim, someone might knock at this very moment. Furthermore, Tomi had insisted that he had Bill have sex, and soon. Bill had refused to take him over the desk in the office, but this wasn't the office, and Tomi had a perfectly capable bed across the room.

“Bill...” He whimpered, sensing the professor's intentions.

“Come here,” Bill's order was in a soft, but commanding tone and Tomi went immediately. Bill's mouth pressed down against his, taking him in a kiss that immediately deepened. Bill's tongue emerged, hot and insistent, stroking past his teeth and over his palate. Tomi moaned, sinking against Bill's chest, his fingers curling in Bill's lapels.

He was completely hard now, aching and wanting, but he knew he wouldn't be satisfied so easily. Bill's texts from earlier floated through his mind and Tomi groaned, pulling his lips back.

“What..” He panted, staring up at Bill's with rapidly blinking eyes, “What are you going to do?”

Bill's lips curled, his eyes flashing dark with a brutal desire that Tomi had tasted so many times.

“Punishment, my darling,” Bill returned, “You've been quite naughty lately, haven't you?”

Tomi bit his lower lip, squelching a pathetic whine in response to Bill's words.

Bill urged him back towards the bed, pushing Tomi around and down onto his face. Tomi fell to the soft, familiar sheets, his hips lifting up already as Bill settled behind him. He was wearing only sweatpants on bottom and Bill hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling them down slowly. Tomi bit his lip, holding tightly to handfuls of the sheets as Bill took his pants down, baring his ass for what would no doubt be a long, stinging spanking.

Bill's hands skimmed over his thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake until he reached his buttocks. He palmed them, squeezing with long, slim fingers, spreading him apart.

“Oh, God..” Tomi whispered, pressing his face further into the pillow. He was breathing far too heavily and if he tilted his hips down, he could rub his hard, leaking cock against the sheets.

“I think you know,” Bill's said, dragging a thumb torturously down Tomi's cleft, “I've brought the paddle today.”

“Nnng..” Tomi shoved his face against the pillow, trying not to turn into a aroused, pleading mess.

Bill leaned down to where he had set the briefcase and Tomi chanced a glance over to see the sleek, wood and leather paddle emerging, the slim handle gripped by Bill's perfect, long, black tipped fingers.

“Oh, God.” He choked out once more, squeezing his eyes shut.

Bill shifted on the bed and Tomi tensed up, his hips arching towards the mattress. He heard Bill click his tongue, before saying, “Up.”

Tomi moaned, dragging his knees up under himself to lift his ass above the rest of his body in a rather submissive, humiliating position.

“Good boy.” Bill praised.

“Jesus, Bill, please..” Tomi moaned, although he wasn't sure what he was pleading for.

His thoughts were shattered in the next moment, a cry breaking from his lips. The paddle sent a scorching pain across his flesh, a sharp crack splitting the air, leather against skin. His hips immediately dropped again, but Bill pulled him up again, smacking the paddle down a second time.

“Fuck...” Tomi groaned, writhing against Bill's hold, and digging his face into the pillow as he tried to get over the intense waves of pain.

“Stop moving.” Bill ordered, shaking him by the hip.

Tomi moaned wordlessly into the pillow, pushing his ass up once more. His flesh was already throbbing and he knew the red that would flush his skin.

Bill hit him again, right up under his right ass cheek, sending the burning pain down his thigh. Tomi tried to suck in desperate breaths around the pillow, but he didn't want to lift his face. It hurt really fucking bad, but it was just making the desire burn hotter through him.

“Bill...” He moaned against the pillow, arching his butt higher despite the punishments. His whole body was signing, suddenly and harshly awoken but the unforgiving leather. Everything him him seemed to throb and he wanted Bill in him with such severity that he almost turned around and attacked him.

Bill clicked his tongue softly, a hand petting over his lower back, “You know we're not done yet.” He admonished.

“But.. but, please...” Tom whimpered, pulling his face away from the pillow long enough to plead, “Please, I want you...”

He broke into a groan in the next instant when Bill spanked him again, hardly acknowledging the ragged confession. Tomi's body clenched up and he wanted to arch away again, but he made himself stay up. All of his limbs were shaking, but he was going to stay here until Bill got in him.

The paddle smacked down again and Tomi gasped sharply, rocking back on his elbows and knees and moaning loudly. “Bill.. .fuck, please...”

“You wanna fuck?” Bill questioned, his voice low and teasing as he ran light, cool fingertips over Tomi's smarting backside. Tomi flinched as his acrylics scraped over beaten flesh and bit down on his lower lip.

“Mmm.” He managed an affirmative sound, but couldn't do much else with Bill touching him like this. He stopped breathing all together when Bill leaned down and pressed soft, moist lips against one reddened ass cheek, giving it few soft kisses before his nose nudged down into his cleft. He heard Bill breath in before his warm breath rushed over his quivering hole in an exhale.

“Bill...” Tomi whimpered, his voice barely discernible now.

Bill lifted a hand and cupped him under the same cheek, his thumb rising to brush his testicles then higher to his entrance. Tomi moaned quietly, spreading his knees a little wider, arching his back to push his ass closer to Bill's face.

Bill's lips touched down, softly, planting kisses along Tomi's cleft. “You want me right here?” He murmured.

“Yes,” Tomi gasped out.

Bill's thumb rose to stroke harder over his hole and Tomi bit down on his lip, trying not to writhe and buck uncontrollably with the simple touch.

“Oh...” Bill whispered, softly, before his lips pressed down again, firm and wet this time. His tongue emerged to lick a hot stripe over Tomi's quavering hole. Tomi fisted the sheets in his hands, groaning as his face screwed up in pleasure. He trembled in his position, not knowing whether to drop to the bed out of sheer pleasure or rut wildly back against Bill's face.

Tomi heard the paddle drop to the floor, forgotten, as Bill palmed both of his buttocks, spreading him apart as he licked harder over his entrance, lapping wetly.

“Nnngg, oh, Bill...” Tomi moaned. His stomach was swirling with pleasure just from the fact that Bill was touching him there. He wasn't even inside yet and Tomi felt as if he were going to explode everywhere.

The firm tip of Bill's tongue nudged at the very center of Tomi's pucker, worming its way insistently inside. Tomi gasped, opening around the intrusion in a sudden contraction of muscles. He choked out another breath as he felt Bill's tongue feeling around inside him. Bill made a small sound of pleasure that made his entire stomach clench and he smashed his face into the pillow, fighting for control. When Bill's tongue ring slipped inside him, however, he nearly lost himself, his body jerking back against Bill's as the cold metal of the barbell dug against his inner walls. At the same time, Bill's tongue was twirling about, searching for his prostate. He located the tender, little bud, teasing it until Tomi cried out, his body desperately trying to thrash.

“Fuck, Bill, please...” He panted. He didn't know if he could handle this. It was so good, almost too good.

Bill's tongue retreated and he petted Tomi's flank, whispering, “Mmm, you open up so well.”

Tomi almost choked over his own saliva at the praise, whimpering as he rocked back towards Bill, “I want you...” He manged to get out, around his rapid, shallow breaths and he wildly beating heart.

He glanced over when Bill reached down to the briefcase again. Tomi's entire body flared with desire when he saw the bottle of lube in Bill's hand.

“Yes, yes...” He chanted softly. Bill had given him his fingers before, but knowing what was going to come after it now, Tomi anticipated the coming foreplay even more.

He heard the lube squirt out onto Bill's fingers and a second later he felt the cool, slick liquid touch him. Bill spread it over him, stroking up and down his cleft and massaging his entrance thoroughly before pressing a finger into him.

“Ohhhh..” Tomi moaned, pressing his forehead against the mattress as the digit slid in easily. With his muscles already relaxed by Bill's tongue, Bill could push a second finger in only a moments later. The two of them quested down inside him, pumping in and out with a wet, erotic sound.

Bill's fingers were long and reached his prostate easily. He stroked the bit of flesh with little curling motions of his fingertips, causing Tomi to groan and thrust back against him.

His heart was beating out a crazy rhythm and all he could think was that Bill's cock was going to feel even better.

“Bill...Bill...” He moaned, over and over, pleading.

“You want three?” Bill asked, his fingers doing a twist and dip that made Tomi arch, his buttocks clamping down on Bill's hand. His lower regions clenched, and he wondered how long Bill could torture him like this before he came.

“Want.. want.. your cock.” He managed, sinking back against Bill's fingers as the wave of pleasure passed, retreating to an almost bearable degree.

“You're gonna get it.” Bill murmured and Tomi shuddered because it was the first time he had actually said it. “You're gonna get it... good and hard.” Bill assured him in that low tone that made shivers scrape up Tomi's spine, leaving goosebumps over his entire body.

Tomi groaned as Bill fit three of his fingers into him and this time, they stretched him. Tomi bit down on his lower lip, a sensation that was not quite painful, but definitely uncomfortable, washing over him.

“You've got to open for me, darling.” Bill murmured to him, his fingers pumping at a slower rate now. Tomi whined and dug his forehead into the pillow, nearly plowing across the sheets in his frustration. He wanted Bill, and he wanted him now. He had wanted him ever since he had seen him strutting down the sidewalk on his first day, when he hadn't even known who he was.

Bill's mouth pressed against his lower back, brushing kisses down his buttock as he continued to finger him, working him open with determined strokes.

Tomi wanted to turn around and push Bill back on the bed, and climb on top of him if that was what it took. He couldn't stand this, even if somewhere in the back his mind, he knew it was necessary. His senses were hazed over with desire, and all he could think about was Bill getting in him, making him come harder than ever in his life...

Bill's fingers slid away from him and Tomi let out a gasping breath. “Yes, yes..” He whispered, hardly knowing that he had spoken. He glanced over his shoulder, wanting to see Bill.

The professor was sitting back on his heels, sliding on the condom that he had obviously brought with him in the briefcase. Tomi was a little disappointed over that, but he wasn't going to argue, at least not right now. Bill was only being safe and precautionary.

When Bill got up behind him, all other thoughts fled from Tomi's head. His heart began to throb madly, a quiver taking over his legs. It was fear and desire, lust and apprehension swirling into one, a giddy excitement, mixed with the overwhelming realization that he was about to lose his virginity all over again.

One set of Bill's fingers brushed his hips, then gripped him, guiding him back. The hot, thick head of his cock, covered in the protection, rested against him for a moment before Bill took both his buttocks in hand, spreading him open and pushing forward.

Tomi scrambled with the sheets, his mouth falling open as Bill breached him. An ache immediately shot through him, and he heard a whine leave his throat. He was panting, quick and shallow and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to pass.

Bill eased him into further and Tomi whimpered, his body squeezing up tight suddenly. He gasped when the reaction only made it hurt worse.

“Fuck...” He ground out, trying to release his quivering muscles.

“Relax, Tomi,” Bill's voice was calm and controlled, soothing yet commanding at the same time. Tomi took a breath, and relaxed himself, Bill's voice seeming to be his trigger. Bill's cock sunk into him to the hilt and Tomi let out a moan at the feeling of it there, stretching him inside. He squirmed against Bill's hips. It felt... good.

As if sensing his thoughts, Bill's hips began to rock against him, intensifying the sensations. Tomi cried out, his body twitching back against Bill.

There was slight ache with each entrance but the pleasure galloping towards him quickly overtook any pain he might've felt. In fact, the way he was stretching and filling him began to feel good enough for Tomi to moan with each thrust, his fingers digging into sections of the sheets. He pushed back against Bill, sure that he would never be able to have enough of this.

Bill leaned over him, one hand gripping his hips, the other planted between his shoulder blades as he held him down, pushing his cock into him over and over. He had expected no less than a dominant move on Bill's part and the way Bill was making him take it only turned him on even more. He tried to squirm and writhe just to feel Bill force him back into place, his cock rutting harder into him than before.

Bill angled his hips, driving his cock towards Tomi's prostate now, dragging his aroused flesh over the swollen nub. Tomi shoved his mouth against the pillow, trying not to cry out too loudly as Bill hammered the sensitive flesh, causing tides of pleasure to engulf him. It was single most titillating thing that Tomi had ever felt and while he could hardly bear it, he wanted Bill to keep doing it over and over until he came, and then again, and again....

When Bill backed off, however, Tomi grunted out his protest, trying to work his ass back in a way that Bill was on that little spot again. Bill gave him a forceful tug, his hips grinding to a halt as he leaned down to whisper in Tomi's ear with that arousing, authoritative tone that had captured him since the beginning, “Do I need to stop and spank you again?”

Tomi could only whine in response, so utterly turned on, already so destroyed that he couldn't form a sentence. He stilled underneath Bill, his body slumping slightly in defeat. He shook his head slowly against the pillow.

“Good,” Bill breathed out, “I want my naughty boy to come hard.”

“Oh, please...” Tomi whimpered as Bill's hips began to move again, pushing back muscle that had grown tight. “Oh, yes, yes...” Tomi panted breathlessly as he spread his knees wider, trying to get Bill in him deeper.

Bill's hips snapped against his ass, and Tomi muffled a cry into the pillow as he went hard and deep, seeming to touch his very core.

“Yes, yes, harder...” He moaned.

“Harder?” Bill questioned, his own voice strained with arousal and exertion.

“Yes..” Tomi pleaded.

With his body aching wonderfully already, Tomi felt Bill slam into him, destroying what little composure and endurance he had left. He felt himself racing towards the climax, and not a finger had been laid on his hard, leaking cock. But Bill had touched his prostate, and the bud of flesh was now swollen and aching, throbbing inside of him.

Despite the fact that the orgasm was rising up inside him quickly enough, Tomi tried to reach underneath himself to grab his wanting, neglected cock. His fingertips had barely brushed the rod of flesh when Bill grabbed his arm and yanked his hand away.

“Don't,” He breathed in Tomi's ear.

“But...” Tomi whined as Bill's hips slowed to an insistent pulse. “Bill, fuck, please...”

“Shh.” Bill hushed him, “Come here.” He pulled out, much to Tomi's dismay, but the professor urged him onto his back.

When Tomi caught sight of Bill, he was struck by the raw, aroused image of him. His perfect pompadour was disheveled, his face and neck flushed with arousal. His eyes were dark, hazy and glazed over with desire.

Bill took his legs and pushed them up, baring everything to his eyes. He shifted back between Tomi's thighs and Tomi whined, lifting himself up to Bill's cock again. He moaned as he slid back in, searing the ache right back into his flesh.

“Yes...” He hissed in pleasure, squeezing his muscles around Bill in a rhythmic pulse when Bill thrust into him for the first time.

“Nnng...” Bill groaned, lowering his head as Tomi clenched around his dick. When his eyes met Tomi's eyes again, they were blazing with desire, and the all-consuming need that had taken over Tomi's own body.

Grabbing him firmly under his legs, Bill slammed into him, starting up the driving rhythm from before.

“Oh, fuck!” Tomi cried, before biting down on his lip. He had to remember where they were. Bill was making it hard, fucking him the way he was.

Bill smacked him hard on the inside of his thigh, jolting him. His cock twitched almost painfully in response, leaking a stream of pre-cum, even as Bill admonished, “Quiet.”

He stared pitifully up at Bill with his eyes, begging to him to make him cum and soon.

Bill shifted over him, planting one hand on the bed beside him and bringing the other to Tomi's aching cock. He began to thrust again, pounding into him in time with the jacking of his hand.

Tomi knew he wouldn't last much longer than that, and he willingly let the orgasm overtake him. He writhed and bucked under Bill, clapping a hand over his mouth to subdue the hoarse cries that wanted to leave his lips. His body clenched and shivered as the orgasm tore through him, radiating waves of pleasure over his entire body as his cock released an abundance of thick, wet cum.

Tomi was sure he had never cum so hard into his life. When it left him, he felt completely used and spent, his body weak, singing with the afterglow.

Bill worked over him for another few moments and Tomi stared up at his pleasured expression. His jaw clenched, his eyes squeezing shut as he neared orgasm. When he began to shudder, his mouth dropped open and Tomi drew in a sharp breath as Bill spent himself inside him, filling the condom.

He pulled out slowly and Tomi winced slightly as Bill's cock left him aching and sore. Bill leaned over him, breathing heavily. Sweat glowed on his face and neck and his arms quivered on either side of Tomi.

Tomi reached up and pulled him down against him. Bill resisted for only a moment before he collapsed against Tomi's chest, breathing in hard rushes of air of Tomi's chest. Tomi could practically feel his heart throbbing against his side through their clothing and skin.

They lay in silence for a moment, for a second, Tomi thought it surreal. A few weeks ago, he hadn't even been sure which gender he preferred, and now, he had fully consummated his and Bill's relationship. Holding Bill here against his chest, he was suddenly sure that he wanted this again, and that he always would.

Bill pulled away from and Tomi grasped for him but the professor rose from the bed, retreating to the bathroom. Tomi sat up on his elbows, biting worriedly at his lower lip. He heard Bill flush the condom before the sink turned on. There were a few more moments of silence and Tomi was almost ready to leave the bed and go to him, but Bill returned a second later. He had never fully removed his clothes, and they were now pulled together as neatly as he could manage.

Bill's eyes flickered when he saw Tomi still on the bed, half-naked, his sweatpants still hanging on to one ankle. He lowered his eyes at last, his brows drawn as he went to the briefcase and slowly began to pack his things away.

Tomi laid back on the bed, suddenly feeling disheartened. This wasn't how he had imagined their post-coital moments. “What now?” He asked suddenly, his throat feeling thick. He suddenly had a feeling that Bill was regretting what had just happened, and it made him fearful. He had thought that having sex with Bill wouldn't make him feel any different than their office trysts, but now...

Bill's lips pursed and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Tomi watched his profile as he took in a breath, looked at the floor for a moment before he glanced over.

“You don't know.” Tomi said, his voice barely a whisper.

Bill's lips turned down and he looked away. Tomi felt hurt by the glance, by Bill's lack of words. Didn't he want to again...?

Tom sat up slowly, untangling his sweatpants and beginning to don them again. “Do you...” He began, unsure of how to phrase it, “Do you.. care about me?”

Bill's eyes widened, his face falling with agony, “Of course I do.” He whispered.

Tomi bit his lower lip and looked away, “Or am I just another one?”

He was certain he heard Bill swallow and when he looked back up, Bill's expression was faltering. He rose from the bed suddenly, but Tomi grabbed his hand, pulling him back to face him.

“I'm not stupid.” He said, trying not to let his emotions become too riled up in his chest. “I know..” His voice trailed off as Bill slid his hand out of Tomi's and cupped his cheek,

“I...” He began before clearing his throat, “No,” He shook his head, “You're nothing like the rest.” He smiled softly and Tomi felt his heart lift.

They were lost for a moment, looking at each other before a sudden hurried knock on the door startled them both.

Fear leapt in Tomi's chest and they looked at each other, wide-eyed. “Fuck.” Tomi swore, standing from the bed. He vacillated for a moment, unsure of what the hell to do. He didn't know how he would explain Bill being in his room to _anyone._

Tomi spun to Bill. “The bathroom. Go in the bathroom.”

Bill's frown deepened, but he went, shutting himself inside as Tomi went to the door. His palms were sweating, his heart was pounding, and he still felt weak from the orgasm. When he walked, he could feel an ache inside him, a reminder of Bill being there so recently.

Tomi closed his eyes, fighting off the fresh memories of their sex as he opened the door after another hurried knock. When he glanced out, he was sure that he looked a deer caught in the headlights.

“Mom?”

“Tomi!” Simone flew into the room, gathering Tomi in a hug around his neck that smashed his face against hers. He cringed, hoping that she could smell the sex on him, the aroma that no doubt permeated the air of the little dorm room.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, awkwardly patting her back and trying to pull away.

“Your mother called you, didn't she?” Gordon asked, stepping into the room after Simone.

“Yeah,” Tomi shrugged, having escaped Simone's suffocating embrace. _I just didn't expect you to turn up in my bedroom after I had sex,_ He concluded in his mind, but forced out instead, “I thought you'd go to the hotel first and call me or something.”  
“She was eager to see you.” Gordon said.

“Ooh, I've missed you so much.” Simone said, grabbing him and kissing him on the cheek.

“Mom.” Tom complained, cringing once more. He was already embarrassed and the fact that Bill was hiding behind the bathroom door just made it ten times worse.

“You're the only one I've got you know.” She said, releasing him to look around the room. “Well, I can see that there are no mamas here.” She tsked. “Look how messy.”

Tomi shrugged. It was mostly Georg's stuff. “My roommate.” He supplied.

“Give him a break.” Gordon rumbled. “Its his first year.”

“Where is he?” Simone asked. “I wanted to meet him.”

“He went to Berlin for the festival already.” Tomi said, fighting the urge to herd his parents out of his dorm and towards a safer, more public place. “So my room's not much to look out. I could take you on the grand tour.” Tomi smiled, winningly.

“That sounds great, honey, but I've just been in the car for _hours_ and I need the bathroom.” Simone said, heading towards the door.

 _Oh, shit!_ Tomi barely kept the words from leaving his mouth and lunged in front of her, quickly trying to explain as surprised, confused expressions crossed both his parents faces.

“Someone is in there.” He spit out, unable to think of anything else. It wasn't a lie either.

“Oh.” Simone frowned. “I thought you said Georg had already left.”

“I... uh...” Tomi stammered. He was sure his face was beet red and he had no idea how to explain his strange attitude to either of them.

He was shocked, and a little appalled when he heard the bathroom door open all on its own. He spun around, staring at Bill with wide eyes. Bill stepped out, appearing completely put together and impeccable, all traces of wild passion and desire gone.

“Oh.” Simone whispered, her eyes rounding when she laid eyes on his startling appearance.

“Oh,” Bill said, sounding completely innocent and surprised. “I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry.” He smiled graciously.

“Uh...” Simone blinked. “And you are?”

“Professor Kaulitz.” Bill stepped forward, smiling, and extending his hand. Simone took it slowly and Bill shook it quickly before doing the same to Gordon.

“You're Tomi's Music Theory and Composition professor?” Gordon asked. Tomi didn't like the way he was frowning and looking at Bill.

“Yes, he's a brilliant student.” Bill shot a smile in Tomi's direction and Tomi couldn't help but smile back. Bill had never praised him for his abilities in class, although he did get good grades, and for some reason, it made Tomi's chest puff up just a little.

“Yes,” Simone broke into a smile, “He was always at the top of his classes.”

“And what reason do you have for being in my son's dorm room?” Gordon's question cut into their good-natured smiles and Tomi felt his heart freeze over. When he glanced back at Bill, he could barely see his expression waver.

“I came by to congratulate him on earning the highest score on our first test.” Bill said, smoothly, and although Tomi didn't know for certain whether that was true or not, he found himself smiling like a fool. “I like to have good relationships with all my students and your son is quite exceptional.” Bill went on, flashing another sun-like smile.

Tomi preened under Bill's praise, blushing and smiling uncontrollably. He knew that Bill was saying all of this to undermine his parents suspicions, but Bill really did think all these things, didn't he?

“I see.” Gordon said slowly.

“I just happened to need his facilities as well.” Bill passed Tomi a conspiratorial wink before turning back to his parents, “It was nice meeting both of you.” He gaze wandered back over to Tomi, his dark eyes sparking with that special light as he murmured, “Have a good day, Tomi.”

He slipped past them and was out the door before the other three could say anything else.

“He certainly is different.” Simone said, uncertainly.

“I don't know.” Tomi shrugged. “I think he's kinda cool.”

“Do you?” Gordon asked, glancing back towards the door through which Bill had retreated moments ago. “I think he's full of shit.”

“Gordon.” Simone admonished, but she was frowning too, her brows drawn in that way that Tomi knew she was thinking, worrying.

He swallowed hard, panicked a little inside. He managed to straighten his face and smiled, “How about that tour?”  
  


~

 

Over _Schnitzel, Sauerbraten,_ and _Apfelstrudel_ for dessert at a restaurant nearby the campus, Simone, Gordon, and Tomi discussed university life and stories from back home. The awkwardness of their meeting with Bill had faded after they left the dorm hall but it stayed in the back of his mind. He didn't know if he was just paranoid, but his parents had seemed too suspicious. He was planning silently to keep Bill away from them for the rest of their visit.

They were down to the _Apfelstrudel_ when Tomi's phone buzzed in his pocket. He tried to pull it out discreetly and take a look, almost knowing who it would be.

He still hadn't saved Bill's number to his contacts, and after the scare in the dorm room, Tomi decided to keep it that way.

Bill's text read: _I'm sorry, but u were doing a shitty job of covering for us._

Tomi tried to smooth over his facial expression when he read that, but he heard his parents conversation dwindle. Tomi quickly returned, _And I'm sure you're gonna be really sorry when you're NOT the one getting grilled about ur strange professor._

“Tomi, can't you put that thing down while we're having dinner?” Gordon asked.

“Sorry, Dad.” Tomi shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn't want to talk to Bill right now, anyways.

“Is everything all right?” Simone asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tomi sighed. “Georg asked to borrow my notes for a class and he hasn't given them back.” He lied, not very convincingly since Georg was three years ahead of him and didn't share any classes with him.

“What classes do you have with him?” Gordon asked.

“Uh...V-Vocals.” Tomi stuttered, cursing himself. Georg wasn't in any Vocals class. He attended solely for Instrumental Presentations.

“Hmm.” Gordon said.

“Are you okay?” Simone repeated. “You seem a little distracted.”

“Yeah, Mom, I'm great.” Tomi said, forcing a smile. “I've just been up late the past few nights because of no classes and everything.”

“Okay.” She smiled and patted his hand, but he still wasn't sure she believed him. Hell, no one would believe him right now.

Tomi sighed. He had a feeling things were only going to get much, much worse.

 

~  
  


Tomi didn't look at his phone again until the day was gone and Simone and Gordon dropped him back off at the dorm hall.

The next morning, they were leaving for the festival in Berlin, and Tomi still had to pack a few things for the weekend.

He trudged into the dorm hall, finding it mostly empty. Many students had already left and he was relatively alone. When he got into his room, he plopped down on his bed on his back and stared at the ceiling.

He didn't want to pack.

He didn't even fucking want to go to the festival.

He wanted his parents to return home so he could stop feeling like someone was looking over his shoulder.

He wanted more sex with Bill.

Tomi pulled out his phone and checked his messages. There was reply to Tomi's earlier, snappy one. It read like words from Bill's own mouth: _I saw you smiling. Perhaps I should call you good boy instead of naughty boy more often;)_

Tom rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. He should be irritated with Bill.

He scrolled down to the next message that he had just received a half an hour ago. It read boldly and commanding: _My office tonight. You're not a virgin anymore._

Tomi bit down hard on his lower lip, quelling a moan.

Bill had refused to take him over the desk for his first time, but as Bill had stated, he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Tomi forgot completely about packing and about being annoyed with Bill. He left his room in a hurry, and headed towards the office building. He was still a little sore from their sex this morning, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He stomach was already thrumming with need that seemed to have been barely sated when he reached the Office Building. He went straight to Bill's door, his body humming with anticipation, instead of his usual nervousness.

He knocked quickly, hardly standing the two second wait before Bill replied with a soft, “Come in.”

Tomi was practically shaking like a leaf as he shut the door behind him, his eyes resting heavily on Bill seated at the desk. He crossed the room quickly and Bill's eyes lifted, turning dark. Tomi reached his chair and quickly straddled Bill's legs, crushing his body against Bill's as their lips met, hot and wet, hungry and desirous.

Tomi clung to Bill's shoulder and neck, moaning as Bill licked his way past his teeth, the sweet taste of his mouth crashing across his senses.

Bill's hands stroked over his sides, down his hips and thighs before sliding back up to his ass. He squeezed him firmly in his hands, dragging him closer. Their aroused crotches grazed and Tomi moaned, tilting his hips down again to repeat the delicious friction.

“Want you..” He panted as their lips parted with a slick sound.

Bill looked up at him, his eyes burning depths of desire. “Get up.” He ordered, his voice husky. He urged Tomi off of him and when they stood, Bill pressed him back against the desk, his hands opening up Tomi's pants as he kissed at his lips again. Tomi could hardly concentrate on the kiss as Bill pushed first his pants, then his boxers away. His hand settled around Tomi's cock, rubbing and squeezing slowly.

“Oh.. nng, Bill...” Tomi moaned, tearing his mouth from the kiss to gaze wantonly into Bill's eyes. “Bill, please... I want you...” He swallowed, pressing closer, “I need you.”

Bill's eyes flashed, desire, and something else that Tomi couldn't quite place. “Turn around.” He said in a low tone, his typical smooth, melodious voice rough with desire.

Tomi did so quickly, pushing his ass back towards Bill in a silent, needy plea as soon as he he was gripping the desk. He watched Bill over his shoulder, biting his lip with impatience as Bill retrieved the lube and condoms from his briefcase.

Tomi lowered his head as Bill slicked his fingers and stroked them straight down to Tomi's hole. He let out a quavering moan as Bill's fingertips circled his entrance, urging the flesh to part to his pleasuring digits. He hardly had one finger in before Tomi was lapsing against the desk, moaning and panting. Pleasure sang through his nerve endings and he wanted Bill so badly that he could hardly form a coherent thought outside of that simple, carnal concept.

Bill was whispering praises in his ear, words that made him shudder as he worked a second finger into him, pumping them both now in a slow, determined rhythm. Tomi whined and writhed against the desk, his prostate aching for Bill's fingers as they passed close by.

“Bill, please... oh...” He panted, trying to draw his weak body up in an attempt to thrust back towards Bill's hand. Bill's fingers thrust in, going straight to his pleasure spot this time, causing Tomi to flop back down against the desk, his limbs giving an uncontrollable thrash. “Fuck, please!” He gasped, sure that he was already so close to the edge that would come within seconds of Bill slamming into him.

He cried out, half in frustration, half in pleasure, as Bill sank his third finger into him, widening his gaping entrance even farther. Tomi's body quivered and spasmed before accepting the intrusion and he moaned in a near sob against the desk. “Bill.. please...” He panted, weakly.

Bill's fingers pumped into his lax, unresisting body for only a few more seconds before his hand left him. Tomi glanced over and saw Bill take the condom from the desktop, causing his heart to slam up against his ribs in excitement.

“Turn around.” Bill said suddenly, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face him. Tomi leaned unsteadily against the desk, his eyes taking in Bill's aroused condition, from the light in his eyes to the way his cock was standing up hard and dusky. Tomi moaned at the sight of it, one of Bill's hand wrapped around the base. In the other hand was a condom.

Bill pressed closer to him, his eyelids heavy and black with desire, “I want to see you when you take my cock like a naughty boy.” He said in a husky tone as pulled Tomi closer, their lips brushing.

“Mmm.” Tomi moaned, his stomach twisting around as always when Bill talked to him like that.

Their lips pressed fully together, connecting for a hard, but short kiss before Tomi pushed Bill's hand with condom in it away, whispering against his mouth, “Just put it in me.”

Bill shook his head in a short motion, dragging Tomi against him again. Their lips met roughly and Bill pressed the condom against Tomi's hand. He kissed him for a few moments longer before demanding in a ragged tone, “Put it on me.”

Tomi was disappointed that Bill wouldn't do without although it was probably a lot smarter, but he was too needy now to argue over the fine points. He wanted Bill in him so badly and his cock ached to release.

Taking the condom in his quivering fingers, Tomi rolled it down over Bill's swollen erection, watching as Bill sighed out a moan. Once it was on, Bill pushed Tomi back on the desk, laying him out on his back and grabbing his legs. He parted and lifted them, leaving Tomi's exposed. Tomi wiggled on top of the desk, reaching down to hold onto the edges as Bill loomed over him, his cock nudging between his buttocks.

“Yes, yes, do it..” Tomi panted, gazing up at Bill's equally desirous expression.

Bill pushed forward and Tomi arched off the desk, crying out as Bill's cock impaled him for the second time that day. An ache scorched through him for an instant, forcing a swell of tears to his eyes before his body opened around Bill's cock, letting him push all the way inside. Pleasure crashed across his senses in the next instant and he groaned, his face twisting up.

He managed to hook his heels over Bill's shoulders, holding on as best he could as Bill began to rock into him, his face going slack with pleasure. He set a steady pace that was gentle on Tomi's newly deflowered body, sliding into him in slow drags and pulses of his hips. It was the most beautifully erotic thing that Tomi had ever felt and before he knew it, he was writhing across the desk, grasping at the smooth wooden surface.

Bill grasped his hip, pulling him closer as he seated himself deep inside him, his hips grinding down in a quick motion, causing his cock to glide right over Tomi's prostate.

“Oh!” Tomi cried out, his butt arching off the desk as Bill pleasured him just a little faster. “Oh, oh, yes!” Tomi moaned. With his feet on Bill's shoulders, he dragged him closer, lifting his body towards Bill's entering cock.

Bill was breathing heavily, his cheeks glowing with aroused color and perspiration. He bent down over Tomi, one hand sliding up his stomach. He pushed beneath Tomi's shirt, finding a taut nipple. He rubbed his thumb over it as he sank into Tomi again, drawing the flesh to full engorgement.

Hardly able to handle all of the sensations at once, Tomi bucked against Bill, his cock beginning to leak pre-cum.

“Bill... oh, please...” He rasped out, his voice weak and laden with desire.

“You wanna come?” Bill asked, his hips slowing to languid thrusts, his cock going into Tomi in a way that made him want to scream.

“Yes!” He gasped out, hardly able to breath, much less speak.

“Gonna make you come...” Bill whispered, sounding almost as breathless. His hips moved forward, giving the first hard thrust of the encounter. Tomi squealed, arching from the desk as Bill's cockhead crowded up against his prostate.

“Yes, yes, right there!” Tomi cried out desperately, his ass rocking up towards Bill's descending cock in a frantic motion.

As if Tomi wasn't already overwhelmed enough, Bill slid his hand down around his cock, ratcheting the pleasure even higher. His mouth tore open, but he couldn't make a sound as his body went tense.

“Yeah, baby, come for me,” Bill whispered above him, and it was too much to resist – Bill's cock in him, his hand all over him, his demand for him to come... Bill calling him baby...

Tomi tumbled down into the abyss of pleasure, his insides seizing hard as his body locked down for the orgasm. He bucked up against Bill, his cock spilling hot, thick cum over Bill's hand and onto his stomach, staining the edge of his drawn up t-shirt. He could feel Bill's cock in him, feeling so damn good as he squeezed tight around him.

Above him, Bill went quiet, his eyes pressing shut, jaw locked as he gave the last few thrusts before his own climax took over him. Tomi was just beginning to descend from that height of pleasure and he watched the orgasm play out across Bill's features, listened to him moan and pant as he ejaculated inside him.

Afterwards, Bill slid out of him, leaning heavily on the desk, his head bent. He didn't move for a few seconds, swaying slightly on weak legs before he drew himself up and deposited the condom into the trash.

Tomi sat up slowly on the desk, his ass aching all over again. He couldn't think about that particular fact right now; there were other things on his mind right now, things he hadn't realized when he had demanded that Bill fuck him.

“Baby, huh?” He asked, softly, looking down and picking a nail.

Bill froze for a moment before he looked away and began to button and zip his pants back up.

“Baby is what my mom used to call me when I was little. Baby is what I used to say to my first girlfriend...” Tomi's voice trailed away and he looked up to see Bill's face almost pained as he looked off in the other direction. “Its an endearment, Bill.” Tomi said at last.

“I know.” Bill snapped suddenly, pacing away

“So what exactly do I mean to you?” Tomi demanded.

Bill spun around and Tomi was struck by the weakness in a his eyes, an emotion that he had never been able to reconcile with Bill's staunch, dominant demeanor. But there it was all the same, lying in those wide, dark brown depths as he cried out in what sounded like frustration, “Too much!”  
Tomi drew back, stunned.

Bill's shoulders slumped and he turned away as if ashamed of his confession.

Tomi slid slowly off the desk and pulled his pants back up, focusing far too hard on the simple motion of zipping and buttoning them. He bit at his lower lip, unsure of whether he should just leave or pursue the conversation further.

At last, when silence lengthened into the zone of highly uncomfortable, Tomi spoke in a firm tone to Bill's back, “I may not have been the only one for you, but you're the only one for me.” The words rang true in his heart, in that irrational place where the rawest emotions were. This couldn't just be about sex anymore; he didn't want it to be.

When Bill didn't turn, Tomi headed towards the door to leave, unsure of what he was feeling. He just knew tears were stinging at the back of his eyes and he didn't want Bill to see them.

“Tomi...”Bill's voice called him back and Tomi turned with his hand on the doorknob to see Bill crossing the room, his expression distressed. He gasped when Bill pressed him up against the door, his hands cradling both sides of his head as he leaned in close. He kissed him, a dozen frantic kisses, across his lips, cheeks and forehead before he slowed, inclining their heads together, “You're the only one.” He murmured, stroking his thumbs over Tomi's cheeks, finding a path of moisture. “Now, you are.”

Tomi gazed up at Bill's with shimmering, luminous eyes, meaning to say something. He couldn't come up with the appropriate words and he just laid his head down against Bill's chest and hugged him close.

He felt like he falling, and he wasn't there yet, but he was sure that sometimes soon, he was going to land in love.


	2. ...Than Never

 

The next morning, Tomi awoke slowly, remembering yesterday's events upon his first thought. He rolled onto his back, and stared at the ceiling, still trying to process all of his feelings. It was almost too much and at last, he rose from the bed and went to the shower.

The dorm room was cold and lonely without Georg there. Tomi hadn't expected to miss his loud, often obnoxious, constantly hungover roommate, but listening to his own loop of overwhelming thoughts wasn't as peaceful as he had thought it was going to be. Georg was also one of the few people he knew he could trust with his secret, and he considered texting him right now and ask him what the fuck he should do.

Finally, Tomi decided against it, and went quickly through the shower. He hadn't packed the night before and by the time he was out of the bathroom, he had less than fifteen minutes before his parents were supposed to pick him up.

Tomi cursed himself for procrastinating and quickly threw a few things into a suitcase, hardly having time to pick out outfits that perfectly color coordinated as he liked them too.

Hearing a knock on the door, Tomi glanced down at his watch and realized he was supposed to be in front of the dorm hall to meet Simone and Gordon five minutes ago.

Tomi hurried to the door, apologizing already to his probably irritated mother as he flung the door open, dragging his suitcase behind him. He pulled up short in surprise when he saw that it was Bill.

“Bill,” He stammered before glancing out and down the halls. “What are you doing here?” He hissed, “I have to meet my parents like ten minutes ago!”

Bill didn't answer and when Tomi took a moment to look at Bill's face, he noticed the hesitance and uncertainty. “What's wrong?” He asked, a nervous sensation fluttering in his stomach.

Bill frowned and cleared his throat as he lifted his chin, straightening his shoulders, “I think that we should...” He broke off, his eyes flickering.

“What?” Tomi asked, feeling as if the air was slowly being sucked from his lungs. This couldn't be what he thought it was...

“I think we should stop this.” Bill said it quietly, and he lowered his head, but not before Tomi saw the pain residing in his eyes.

“What?” Tomi gasped once more. Something deep inside him trembled, resounding with a stinging of tears in his eyes. He blinked, shocked, confused.... hurt...

Bill looked up and his brows were drawn, his deep brown eyes wavering, “I think that it would be unwise for us to continue.” He stated, his voice a far cry from its typical steady, demanding tone.

“No,” Tomi shook his head, so violently one his dreads smacked his cheek, “No, Bill, please..” He began to beg; yes, he was ready to get down on his knees if that was what it took.

“Tomi,” Bill shook his head, “Believe me when I say that this is for the best.”

“What? No!” Tomi cried, his emotions completely destroyed now. Feeling ragged and pained inside, he fought back tears. Suddenly angry, he repeated, “No! You can't do this!”

Bill took a step back and his jaw clenched as if he too were holding back his emotions. “Its for the best.” He repeated.

“Bill!” Tomi cried in a pleading tone, unable to think of anything else.

Bill's eyes flicked to the side and his face steeled even more. Tomi glanced down the hall too and his stomach took a nose dive when he saw his mother coming their way.

“Fuck,” He cursed, wiping quickly at his eyes. This was the worst possible timing in history. He turned his eyes on Bill, angry and pained, “Get the fuck out of here, Bill.” He spit out, venomously.

“Tomi!” Simone's voice sounded close and Tomi wiped his eyes again, cursing the remaining moisture that clung to his long, dark lashes.

Simone slowed when she saw Bill still standing in the door way, “And Professor Kaulitz.” She said with a frown.

“I'm sorry, I was just leaving.” Bill muttered, glancing back at Tomi with one last woeful expression before he turned and walked quickly down the hallway at a fast clip.

“What was he doing here?” Simone asked, watching his retreating back before she turned her gaze on Tomi who was staring brokenly at the floor, “Are you okay, honey?” She asked, swooping in to palm both sides of his face and look into his eyes.

“Yeah, fine.” Tomi forced out, drawing away quickly. “Let's go.”

“No,” Simone said, “I don't like that man, and I don't like him being here all the time. Especially when you're alone.”

“Who? Professor Kaulitz.” Tomi spit out his name hatefully. “You don't have to worry about him, Mom. I hate his guts too.”

Simone's looked confused before she crossed her arms, “Tomas,” She said in a firm, authoritative tone, “What is going on here?”  
“Nothing!” Tomi insisted. “Can we please just go? I need to get away from this fucking place for a few days.”

“Language.” Simone admonished before stating, “I don't like him, Tomi, and I don't want him in here anymore.”

“I can take care of myself, Mom.” Tomi said, yanking his suitcase behind him as he began to leave the room.

“You're still my son, and I don't care what you say, he is up to no good.”

Tomi closed his eyes, fighting back hysteria, the urge to just run back to his bathroom and throw up. “Let's go.” He murmured and marched down the hallway before she could protest again.

 

~

 

The three hour drive from Hamburg to Berlin felt two times longer than Tomi thought it ought to have taken. He stayed silent and brooding in the backseat for most of the time even when his parents tried to rouse him into conversation. Simone knew something was wrong and she kept eying him via the rearview mirror with a worried expression.

Tomi ignored her and curled up in the seat and tried to catch up on the sleep he had lost last night by going to office. He couldn't, however, with thoughts of Bill running through his brain.

After his anger, he began to realize why Bill had done it. He was probably frightened, remembering how badly his relationship with Laura Kleinas had ended. He was trying to protect himself, and possibly Tomi from being hurt or discovered. Tomi understood that, but that didn't make him accept Bill's decision. He didn't want anyone other than Bill, and he was certain that if he couldn't have him, that he would go through the rest of his life as a unhappy, lonely, not to mention celibate, person.

By the time they arrived in Berlin, Tomi realized that once he got back to Hamburg, he had to somehow convince Bill to continue with their relationship. If he couldn't do that, he didn't know what he would do.

 

~

 

The excitement and hype was at its highest point. The dull roar of thousands of people clamored in Tomi's ears and everywhere he looked, there were red, black, and yellow flags waving in the hands of everyone, from the youngest child to the oldest adult. The streets in front of the majestic Brandenburger Tor were packed, from the very front steps to the massive Ferris wheel that overshadowed the crowds that had come to celebrate Germany's unity.

Dozens of vendors lined the streets and massive floats and balloons hovered overhead. The outdoor stage hosted karaoke during the day and a live act would be held in just a few hours. It was just becoming dark out and Tomi knew that was when the real fun would be begin.

Georg had texted him, asking him to meet up by one of the vendors that sold alcohol and Tomi had ditched his parents, telling them he was going to hang out with Georg and he'd see them later. Without further explanation, he had weaved his way through the crowd towards the vendor.

He felt suffocated under his parents' wondering eyes, and the well-meant, but nagging questions. Tomi hadn't been himself since they had left, and all he wanted to do was get absolutely smashed before the end of the night.

“Hey!” Georg greeted him with grin and hug. “How ya been?”

“Okay,” Tomi shrugged as they stepped up to the vendor. “I'm thinking about getting hammered.  
“Whoa, what happened?” Georg asked. He knew that Tomi typically didn't party or drink and he raised a brow as Tomi quickly ordered.

Tomi turned his gaze on Georg, asking quietly, although no one around knew them, “Have you told anyone about...” He glanced around before finishing, “you know, about me and Bill?”

Georg's eyes widened for a moment, before he frowned, “No, absolutely not.”

“Good.” Tomi sighed, his eyes darting around the crowd again. He had to remind himself that they were no longer on campus with listening ears and probing eyes.

“What happened?” Georg asked once more as they go their drinks and moved over to a bench on the side of the street to watch the crowd and drink.

Tomi shrugged, “We had sex.”

Georg nearly spit out his drink, leaning forward to avoid spilling it on his pants, “Dude.” He said, looking over at Tomi. “Is he like a freak in bed?”

Tomi rolled his eyes, and tried to shrug it off. “I suppose.”

“Seriously.” Georg said, wide-eyed. “Like an animal, or whatever.”

Tomi bit back a smile, before reminding himself that Bill had tried to break it off. “Yeah, but...” His voice trailed off and he took another drink.

“Well?” Georg probed.

“I think I'm, I don't know...” Tomi sat forward and stared down at his drink, “This sounds dumb, but I think I'm... falling for him.” He finished weakly, hardly chancing a glance over Georg.

Georg didn't answer for a moment. Finally, he asked, “So what's the problem?”

Tomi sighed, “Mom's suspicious of him, and then yesterday morning, he came to the dorm room and tried to break it off.”

“So.. that's it?” Georg asked.

“He made it sound final, but..” Tomi shook his head, “I don't want it to be.”

“Dude.” Georg repeated, sounding floored.

“He has feelings, okay?” Tomi snapped, suddenly annoyed, “It's not like he's just some sex machine or whatever. All those stories are mostly bullshit anyways.”

“Ok, I get you!” Georg said, holding up his hands, “So what are you going to do?”

“Man, I don't know.” Tomi shook his head, and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “Its a fucking mess.”

Georg was silent for a second before he said, slowly, “Like what would you do if I told you he's standing right over there watching you?”

“Huh?!” Tomi's head shot up and glanced around, almost spilling his drink on himself in his hurry. His eyes latched on to the tall, willowy figure, standing out above all the rest. Their eyes met and Tomi felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him.

Bill was standing across the street at another vendor, dressed casually in dark wash, skinny jeans, a low-cut black shirt and a leather, studded jacket over top, and he was gazing right at Tomi.

“Dude.” Georg said, smacking him in the arm.

Tomi hardly felt it, staring in shock as Bill began to move through the crowd.

“Man, I'm outta here.” Georg said. “I'll see you later.”

“Yeah,” Tomi said, weakly, hardly able to take his eyes off of Bill as Georg took off.

When Bill reached his side of the street, he sat down the bench next to Tomi, silent.

“What are you doing here?” Tomi asked, the words coming out quiet.

“Its our national holiday, Tomi.” Bill replied, sounding amused, “Why _wouldn't_ I be here?”

“Then... why are you talking to me?” Tomi asked, looking over at him.

Bill looked down, and picked at one of his acrylics, his brows drawn, “I guess for the same reason I couldn't stop myself from having sex with you.” He murmured, “Why I couldn't let you go in the first place,” He heaved a sigh, and glanced over at Tomi's stricken expression, “The same reason why I can't stop dreaming about you.” His eyes were honest, but resigned.

Tomi couldn't say anything for a moment as he tried to understand the hidden meaning of Bill's words. “I know why you did it.” Tomi said at last, “Its because of Laura.”

Pain streaked across Bill's features and he looked away.

“But, please,” Tomi said, turning on the bench to face Bill, and grabbing his hand, “I'm nothing like her, I promise.”

Bill gave a humorless chuckle, “You're right about that.”

“I mean,” Tomi insisted, “I'll do anything, _anything_ to keep this... you...”

Bill's eyes softened and he looked over at Tomi, his hand flexing in Tomi's grasp, the first response he had gotten from the contact.

“You're...” He shook his head, “Beautiful and wonderful, and... far too sweet.” He lifted his hand to Tomi's face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Tomi smiled under Bill's praise, leaning into the touch. He reached up and clasped Bill's hand to his face, clinging to him.

“Please,” He murmured, “Don't push me away.”

Bill let out a sigh and drew him closer, “I don't think I can.” He whispered, his face conflicted. He pulled him close, pressing a quick, hard kiss on his mouth, so briefly that Tomi wondered if anyone else had even seen, hoping that they hadn't. Bill's next words and his hot gaze on him as he pulled back, however, destroyed the rest of his thoughts, “Let's get out of here.”  
  


~

 

Hours Later

 

_The sheets on the bed were still rumpled and twisted, the only sign that Tomi had ever been there besides the memories in Bill's brain. The room was tragically empty and cold now without his presence, and that disheveled bed only seemed to taunt him with the truth of his own sins._

_Bill sank to the edge, covered his face with his hand. He tried to breath steadily in and out, tried his best not to fall apart. But how_ couldn't _he when the person he cared the most for in the world was about to be cruelly and harshly ripped from his hands. For the first time in a while, Bill let himself realize that he cared for Tomi, for anyone, more than himself._

_Now, sitting here in the room that still held the scent of their lovemaking, Bill realized that it had been a defense mechanism, a self-preservation technique, and now that he had let that go, he had bared his heart to the most painful knives and spears. But hadn't he also made himself vulnerable to that tender love, the kind of connection he so longed for?_

_Bill let out a loud cry, a sound of frustration and anger, hurt and anguish, and fell back onto the bed, slamming his fists down on the mattress. A tear spilled out of his eye, coursing down his temple and into his hair. His chest heaved and his eyes blurred beyond his control. He curled onto his side, gathering the sheets to his face and holding them there. He tried to breath in steadily, but all he could smell was Tomi._

_When he had brought him here, he had been ready to let go, and for a few hours, it had been a simple, but beautiful slice of heaven, the kind of sanctuary a dark soul such as his could never claim, at least not for long. It had been possibly the most wonderful time in his life. Was he ready to let it all slip through his fingers?  
Bill sat up and dabbed beneath his eyes although his makeup was probably smeared beyond repair. He drew in a deep breath and smoothed his hair._

_He wasn't sure he had a say in the matter, but he had never gone down without a fight and now that he had something more important to fight for, he was ready to go to war..._

 

_~_

 

Present Day

 

Following Bill through the crowded street and then down a few smaller side streets, Tomi was hardly thinking. Once they got out of the public eye, Tomi grabbed Bill's hand, his fingers squeezing tight around Bill's. Bill glanced over at him, his eyes widening for a second before he squeezed back and a small smile graced his lips.

Bill's hotel was blocks away from the one that Tomi was staying at with his parents, a fact that he was grateful for. The thought, however, only vaguely crossed his mind as Bill lead him inside. At this point, Tomi was thinking about one thing, and one thing only.

They took the elevator and as soon as the doors were closed, Bill was on him, pressing him up against the wall, his hands running up and down his sides, down to his ass and pulling him close.

Tomi sought out a kiss, his mouth connecting hotly with Bill's, a clash of lips, tongue, and teeth as they eagerly fought to dominate the other's mouth. Tomi grasped the front of Bill's jacket, moaning softly as Bill finally pressed his tongue into his mouth, swiping with wet heat all around the inside as he ground their hips together hard.

“Mmm...” Tomi moaned as erection chafed against Bill's, separated only by a few layers of clothing – layers that would soon be gone.

Bill's mouth dragged away from his down his jaw and neck and Tomi almost squealed as he felt Bill licking and nipping at the throbbing of his carotid artery. Bill's fingers squeezed his ass cheeks, drawing him closer again, rubbing the entire length of their bodies together.

The ding signaling that they had reached their floor sounded and Tomi gasped, “Bill... Bill.. th-the doors...”

Bill drew back, his cheeks flushed, his eyes alight with arousal. He glanced over at the opening doors and reluctantly released him. They shared a little smile as they quickly left the elevator in exchange for an even better place of privacy. Bill fished out his room key, and swiped it quickly, letting them inside. The door latched shut behind them, and Bill grabbed him again, his mouth attacking Tomi's even more fiercely.

They stumbled towards the bed, kissing and groping, trying to get underneath clothes and find bare flesh. Tomi felt Bill's hand getting beneath his t-shirt, stroking at his stomach and hips in arousing little sensations.

Their lips parted as they collided with the edge of the bed. Tomi stared into Bill's desire hazed eyes as Bill stripped him of his shirt. Tomi lay back on the bed, lifting his arms over his head and inviting Bill to undress him completely.

Bill climbed onto the bed after, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Tomi's baggy pants. He ripped them down his legs, almost pulling them inside out in his hurry. He bent down over Tomi, cupping his boxer clad erection and rubbing him for a moment as he pressed a kiss to one naked thigh.

“Bill...” Tomi shivered, squirming beneath him.

Bill slid a set of fingers under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down more slowly than he had the pants. Tomi gasped as his erection sprung free, close to Bill's face. He kicked his boxers the rest of the way off his legs before spreading them apart, panting with anticipation.

Bill sat back and tore off his jacket and his shirt and Tomi stared up at him, realizing that he was about to see Bill fully naked for the first time. He bit his lower lip, watching in rapt attention as each inch of flawlessly pale flesh came into view. He was thin but lean, the muscles moving in ripples beneath his skin. Each curve was soft, almost delicate, but their was masculine sensuality to his figure as well.

Bill got his pants off and Tomi stared down at Bill's legs and then his crotch, his body throbbing madly. He wanted this, wanted skin to skin contact...

He reached up for Bill and was not disappointed. Bill stretched out over top him, their chests and groins rubbing together in sweet friction.

Tomi slid his fingers into Bill's hair, pulling him down for another kiss. When their mouths met, it was slower this time, Bill sucking first at his lower lip, then at his top before his tongue emerged, licking its way leisurely into his mouth. All the while, his stroked one hand down Tomi's side before cupping his buttock and tilting his hips up against his own. Tomi moaned, hardly able to reciprocate the kiss now as they rubbed together, grinding in a desperate, erotic motion.

“Bill.. Bill...” He gasped in between kisses.

He drew one leg up around Bill's waist, dragging himself closer although they were already pressed together. Their hardened cocks rubbed alongside each other, and it was enough to get Tomi's heart pounding, his blood singing with arousal that was close to orgasmic high. He humped harder against Bill, whining now as he strove for the fulfillment, the pleasure of their being together.

Bill let him writhe against him, kissing Tomi down his jaw and neck, biting at straining tendons, licking at dips and curves while his own hips moved in a slow rhythm against Tomi's frantic frotting.

“Bill, please...” Tomi panted, at last, reaching down to grab at Bill's hand.

“You want me to touch you?” Bill asked, lifting his head to look into Tomi's eyes with his own dark, sparkling ones.

“Yes, please.” Tomi pleaded.

“Mmm.” Bill murmured, releasing Tomi's ass cheek and moving his hot palm to Tomi's cock. Still rubbing down against him, he began to jack him slowly, in hard, squeezing tugs. Tomi arched off the sheets, gasping for breath as the pleasure quickly raced through him in response to Bill's magical fingers. He was sure he was going to come, and come quickly. There would be no stopping it now.

“Bill, Bill..” He moaned and gasped, his hips rocking quickly against Bill's hand until his buttocks burned from the repetitive motion.

He could feel Bill's own cock grinding alongside his own and he pried his eyes open to look at down at the two of them rubbing together, Bill's hand clasping them.

“Oh... oh, fuck..” Tomi whispered, tilting his hips and getting Bill's leaking tip against his shaft, moaning as he felt pre-cum smear over his flesh.

“Yeah, baby, move those hips,” Bill panted, jacking him harder and rutting against him.

“I... I am..” Tomi moaned, pressing desperately against Bill. “Please, please... I wanna... want you..” He rambled, not quite able to string a sentence together.

“Mmm.” Bill moaned, lowered his head and kissing along Tomi's chest. His lips nibbled at one of Tomi's nipples and Tomi cried out, reaching up to grip Bill's head as Bill took the pebbled flesh in his mouth and sucked on it. “Fuck!” Tomi cried out as the pleasure raced faster through his veins, pushing higher and higher. He was close... so close...

“Mmm, come for me, baby,” Bill intoned, huskily, against his wet nipple.

Tomi cried out, a choked sound, as he lost control of himself. He released, give streams of hot cum across his stomach and chest, flecking Bill's beautifully flawless flesh.

He sank down against the sheets, panting and spent.

“Come here, naughty boy.” Bill ordered, lying back on the bed and dragging Tomi closer by the dreads. Tomi weakly clambered onto his hands and knees, stumbling between Bill's thighs. He collapsed there, his mouth already open for Bill's cock.

Bill guided his tip into Tomi's mouth, moaning aloud as Tomi eagerly sucked him down.

“Oh, yes, suck it.” Bill panted, gazing down at Tomi with a hazy half-lidded expression. “Suck it nice and dirty.”

“Mmm.” Tomi moaned around Bill's hard, thick cock, taking him in deep.

“Oh!” Bill shouted, his thighs clenching on either side of Tomi's head. He was straining, trying not to buck up against Tomi as he took him down as far as he could. “Fuck...” He groaned, his fingers tangling in Tomi's dreads, squeezing and pulling. He dragged Tomi down closer to him, his hips pulsing as he shoved his cock down into Tomi's throat. Tomi almost choked, panicking for a single second before he breathed in through his nose and relaxed his throat. He sank in deep, pumping in and out of the tight embrace of his throat

“Shit...” Bill cursed from above and Tomi glanced upward to see his skin flushed with arousal, his muscles straining beneath the thin veneer of flesh. His head tilted back and Tomi could see the veins throbbing there as Bill went silent, his body tensing as he came. He pulled back slightly, pouring out onto Tomi's tongue in long, hard streams. Tomi tried to swallow all of it, but nearly half of it leaked back onto his lips and chin as Bill continued to pump into his mouth until he was spent.

He sank to the mattress at last and Tomi slid from between Bill's legs and settled himself next to Bill. He hesitantly curled up against his side, resting his head on Bill's chest and glancing up at Bill.

Their first time in the bedroom hadn't seen much post-coital cuddling and Tomi had been disappointed. Now, they had all night and Tomi wondered if Bill would let him.

He relaxed when Bill didn't move and let him lay there.

They were quiet for a few moments before Tomi murmured, “Why'd you become a teacher?”  
“What do you mean?” Bill asked, sounding more tense than confused.

Tomi shrugged, “I mean, if you...” He struggled, trying to put it in a way that didn't sound condemning, “I mean, if you like people my age.” He spit out at last.

Bill sighed softly, “You mean if I can't keep my hands off.”

“No, I just...” Tomi trailed off.

“There's one thing I love more than sex, Tomi, and that's teaching.” Bill stated. “If I didn't have that,” He paused for a moment before shaking his head, “I don't know what I'd do.”

Tomi nodded and snuggled closer, “Well, I'm happy I met you, Bill. And I'm happy you're my professor and my...” He cut off, not sure what he would call Bill. “my Bill.” He stuttered at last. He glanced up at Bill, embarrassed.

“My Bill?” Bill asked, but his lips were trying to pull into a smile.

“Yeah... I guess.” Tomi muttered, ducking his head.

“If I'm your Bill,” Bill said, drawing Tomi's face back to his, “Then I guess that means your my Tomi.”  
Tomi bit his lower lip, trying not to smile like a fool. “Yeah.” He breathed out.

Bill smiled, and quirked his brow, “You wanna fuck?”  
Tomi nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah, a lot.”

“A lot.” Bill repeated. “I can give it to you a lot.”

Tomi nodded as Bill pushed himself up on his elbow, leaning over him, “Yes, please.” He whispered.

Bill bent down, immediately catching Tomi's lower lip in his mouth. He sucked at his, nibbling at his piercing before he licked along his upper lip and pressed their mouths fully together. Tomi moaned and wrapped his leg around Bill's thigh, pulling himself closer as the kiss quickly became more heated. Their breaths became louder, the wet meeting of their lips dominating the otherwise silence of the room.

Bill moaned against his mouth, his hand sliding down to grip Tomi's buttock. He squeezed hard, his acrylics biting into tender flesh as he ground his hips down against Tomi's. His cock was becoming hard again, meeting Tomi's own rising dick.

Pulling back slightly, Bill panted, “God, I could do anything to you.. everything...”

Tomi licked his lips, tasting Bill on them, and breathing just as hard as Bill, “Do it.” He squirmed against Bill, his heart beating out an excited rhythm, “Whatever you want.”

Bill's eyes sparked, his cheeks flushing with arousal. His fingers squeezed his ass again, and he wet his lips, “Tell me what you want.” He said, surprising Tomi.

Tomi bit his lower lip, his mind racing. There were so many things that he wanted, and so many things that Bill knew that he had probably never even heard of.

“Pick one,” Bill said as if reading his mind. He smiled and winked, “Or two.”

Tomi squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face into Bill's chest, blushing like mad, “I, uh...” He squirmed, “I want you to tie me up.” He glanced back at Bill's expression, his face blazing.

Bill's eyebrows, rose but he he had smirk in place, his eyes sparkling, “And then what, naughty boy?” He teased.

Tomi's heart knocked louder, “I want you to eat me... like you did in the dorm room.”

“Oh you liked that did you?” Bill asked, his fingers teasing between Tomi's ass cheeks at his hole. Tomi nodded quickly, and Bill sat up, “On your face.” He ordered, his teasing gone as he assumed his typically commanding demeanor.

Tomi quickly did as he was told, his heart racing fast enough to choke his breath. He laid himself out on his stomach, waiting as Bill left the bed in order to find something with which to tie him up.

He returned a moment later, carrying one of his scarves. It was long and black, and Tomi thought he might've seen him wear it once or twice. The thought of his restraint being on Bill's body sent another shudder of arousal through him as Bill quickly looped the scarf around his wrists and then through the rungs of the headboard, securing him in place. He tied it loose enough so as not to hurt him, but just tight enough to keep him in place.

He sank down on the bed behind Tomi and he quickly parted his thighs. He squirmed and pressed his face into the pillow, his blood singing at the thought of Bill's mouth on him.

“Come here.” Bill murmured, drawing Tomi's hips upward. Tomi pushed his knees under himself, lifting his ass up towards Bill.

Bill palmed his buttocks, massaging them softly before leaning in close. Tomi could feel his warm breath wash over his cleft and he tensed, trying not to writhe away before Bill even got his tongue on him. He stayed tensely still as Bill pressed a kiss to his tailbone before trailing his mouth downwards. He exhaled over Tomi's hole, causing the flesh to quiver in response.

“Bill...” Tomi whined, pressing his forehead to the mattress. His arms were already straining against the scarf and Bill had barely begun.

“Mmm.” Bill responded in a pleasured sound, rubbing his nose down Tomi's cleft and inhaling. “You smell so good, baby.” He whispered, huskily, and Tomi whimpered. Bill squeezed his buttocks again, spreading him apart and suddenly licking him firmly.

“Ahhh!” Tomi cried out, his hips arching forwards and then back in response to the erotic sensation.

Bill grabbed him, pulling him back to draw his tongue over him again, slower this time. The tip of his tongue pressed against Tomi's quivering entrance, circling in a tormenting motion until Tomi moaned, rocking against Bill's face.

“Stay still.” Bill ordered in a low tone and Tomi forced himself to be still, knowing the consequences of disobedience.

Bill mouth returned and his tongue began to twirl over him again, coaxing the taut flesh to part. At last, his tongue dove inside, squirming into him, hot and slick. Tomi moaned into the mattress, his hands clenching against the hold of the scarf. He couldn't go anywhere or do anything. He was completely under Bill's control and nothing could've turned him on more.

Bill tongued him quickly, before his mouth closed around his entrance. He sucked, his teeth scraping at tender flesh until Tomi cried out. “Bill, oh!” He panted. His toes were curling already, his stomach twisting into hot aroused knots.

Bill held him close and began to fuck his tongue in and out, tilting his head this way and that to stroke him from all angles. His tongue ring created some erotic sensations, but it was when he used it on Tomi's prostate that he lost control. A cry welled up in his throat and he thrashed hard against the sheets, his body hardly able to take the overload of pleasure.

Bill's tongue slipped from him and Tomi felt a slap land hard on his ass cheek. It stung sharply compared to the soft, wet texture of Bill's tongue and he moaned, lapsing against the sheets.

Bill stroked the flesh he had just spanked, asking, “Do you need more?”

Tomi bit his lower lip, torn. Bill spanking him never failed to turn him on, but he wanted more of Bill's tongue too. “No.” He whispered at last.

“Good boy.” Bill murmured, and patted Tom's leg. “Up.”

Tomi pushed himself up again, quivering as Bill's mouth descended once more. He licked his way back in, worming his tongue straight to Tomi's prostate. Tomi tried to stay still, but he found it nearly impossible with the sensations going through him. Each teasing flick of Bill's tongue pushed him closer to orgasm and he couldn't help but writhe back against Bill's face.

“Bill, please!” He cried out at last. He couldn't take the slow, teasing pleasuring anymore. The need to come, and the need for Bill to be in him was overwhelming and he found it suddenly impossible to go on without it any longer.

“You wanna be fucked now?” Bill asked, his fingers squeezing Tomi's ass cheeks hard.

“Yes...” Tomi moaned.

Bill rose from the bed and Tomi watched him through hazy eyes as he returned with the lube and the condoms.

“Yes, yes,” Tomi chanted softly, eagerly waiting as Bill rolled the condom over his throbbing length and used a palmful of lube to slick himself. He sighed out in pleasure as Bill's long fingers sank into his hole, covered in lube. He was already lax from Bill's tongue and Bill could quickly fit three inside him. Neither of them could take much more waiting and Bill pulled his hand back in exchange for his cock. He slid up behind him, rubbing his length up and down Tomi's cleft before pushing into him.

“Ooooh...” Tomi moaned as Bill filled him, pushing back and resistance that might have been left.

Bill quickly began to rock, panting as he connected their bodies in a hard, desperate rhythm. “Yes, baby, so good...” He whispered out his praises as he guided Tomi's hips back against him, impaling him over and over.

Tomi could only moan and pant heavily as Bill's long, thick cock slammed into him over and over. His paced increased with every thrust and soon he was fucking him harder than he ever had. Tomi cried out, his body jolting forward on the sheets with each thrust. Deep inside him ached, but in the most wonderful way he had ever felt. When Bill hit his pleasure spot, it sent him soaring, higher than the stars he was sure. The pleasure welled quickly inside him, but he fought against it, wanting this to go on as long as it could.

“Yeah, baby,” Bill panted breathlessly behind, “Look at you... taking my cock...”

“Nnnggg...” Tomi made an agreeing noise, the most he could manage. He couldn't form the words to tell Bill how good he was doing him, how arousing his voice was in his ear.

Bill pounded into him, pushing his cock so far into Tomi that he felt like he was stabbing into his stomach. It was insane and mind-blowing, so utterly amazing that Tomi was sure he would never have a better fuck in his life.

He reached the precipice far too soon, flying out into the abyss of pleasure. His body clenched, going tight around Bill as he came. There was nothing he could do to stop it, and he flailed helplessly, grounded only by the scarf around his wrists and Bill's hands gripping his hips. The orgasm exploded from his center, ripping through his body with an intensity that left him weak and quivering. He released an abundance of cum, painting the sheets with it. He came down from his high of pleasure soon enough to register Bill following him. He listened to Bill coming, his ears singing with pleasure at the sound of it.

They sank to the sheets, weak and spent.

Bill slid out of him a few moments later to pull the used condom off. He tied it in a knot and tossed it towards the trashcan with a long arm. He missed it by a few feet but neither of them cared to get up and put into the can.

They lay on the sheets, panting and sweating until Bill thought to untie him. When he was free, Tomi immediately snuggled down against Bill's chest where the professor slowly wrapped his arms around him and they cuddled in silence.

Tomi didn't realize he had drifted into sleep until he woke a few hours later to a dark room and Bill's body next to him. He smiled, thinking that it was the first time he had actually ever slept next to a lover.

Bill was beautiful and peaceful in his sleep and Tomi watched him, struck again by how someone so stunning could be so tormented. Watching him, Tomi realized the feelings fluttering through his stomach, working their way into his heart. He had never felt this way about someone before. Sure, he had _liked_ someone before. He'd _wanted_ someone before, but he was sure he had never felt like this. It was so hard to describe, so difficult to completely grasp, but he was certain he never wanted to let go of the person lying next to him. Suddenly, he was determined that he had to keep Bill for the rest of his life, one way or another. He wasn't sure if the professor had these feelings as well, or perhaps, he just hadn't realized them yet.

A faint buzzing noise alerted Tomi and he frowned lifting his head. The sound came again, and Tomi recognized the sound of his phone vibrating. It was somewhere across the room, probably still in his pants pocket.

Tomi sat up, glancing over at the clock. Suddenly realizing what time it was, Tomi bolted from the bed, searching through his clothes until he found his phone. He yanked it out, and found the screen lit up and still buzzing madly. Georg's name was displayed on the screen and Tomi dashed towards the bathroom, not wanting to wake Bill. He shut the door behind him and answered the phone, “What?”

“Dude, you have to get back here.” Georg said without a greeting. He sounded worried and that made Tomi's heart sink.

“What?” Tomi asked.

“Its your parents.” Georg said, sending all kinds of horrible scenarios through Tomi's brain.

“What about them?!”

“They're freaking out.” Georg said, “They came looking for you and found me, saying that you told them you were gonna hang with me. I didn't know what the fuck to do!” Georg sounded on the edge of panic and Tomi felt himself quickly coming to that emotion as well.

“What?” Tomi cried, running a hand through his dreads. He caught his expression in the mirror, his eyes wide, his flesh pale, “Where are you? Where are they?”  
“God, they're about ready to call the fucking police.” Georg said.

“I don't have a ride back to the hotel!” Tomi cried.

“I told them that I don't know where you were, and if I told them, they'd come with me. Man, I don't know what to do.” Georg said.

“Fuck!” Tomi cried, “I don't have any money for a cab.”

There was sudden knock on the door and Tomi started, “Shit.” He cursed.

“What?” Georg asked from the other end of the phone.

“Bill's awake.” Tomi said, “Just a second.” He lowered the phone and went to the door, opening it slowly.

“What's going on?” Bill asked. He was still naked, and Tomi couldn't help but look. Bill's face, however, was drawn, his expression just as worried as Tomi's.

“My parents.” Tomi swallowed, “They're freaking out because I didn't come back.”

Bill's throat bobbed, and he looked away, thinking.

“I don't know what to do.” Tomi said, “Georg said they're getting ready to call the police and I don't have any money for a cab. He can't come get me because my parents are holding him under fucking interrogation.”

“Fuck.” Bill said, tensely, under his breath. He paced away, giving Tomi a fine view of his little, round ass.

He walked suddenly towards the room, and began to gather his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Tomi asked, following him out of the bathroom.

“What's going on?” Georg's voice asked from the speaker of the phone.

“Just a second.” Tomi repeated, before watching Bill's dress, worriedly, “Bill, what are you doing?”  
“I'm taking you back.” Bill said, frowing.

“What?!” Tomi cried. “No, you can't do that. They'll see you and know!”

“There's no way out of this.” Bill snapped, turning around with an angered expression. “Its better the police don't get involved. Now get off the phone and get your ass dressed.” He handed out the order like an adult and for a second Tomi didn't want to obey, simply because he couldn't believe that Bill was taking that tone with him.

“Do it!” Bill commanding, his voice rising.

“Dude.” Georg's voice said from the phone.

“Shut the hell up.” Tomi hissed. “I have to go.” He hung up without another word and silently began to find his own clothes. He noticed that he had dried sweat and cum on himself, and he desperately needed a shower, but there was nothing to be done. Bill was already putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket, his face tense.

Tomi quietly followed his orders, pulling his clothes on trudging towards the door. He followed Bill out to the hotel parking lot where Bill's Audi was parked. It was beautiful car, but Tomi could hardly take the time to admire it with how his stomach was swimming at the moment.

He got inside and quietly gave Bill directions to his hotel at Bill's command. Bill turned the car out onto the street with a squeal of tires and took off, both hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel.

Tomi stared out the window, his stomach churning. He felt like he was going to throw up all over the leather interior of Bill's car.

The streets and buildings flew by without him seeing and when they pulled up at the hotel, Tomi immediately saw his parents outside, headed towards their own car – probably to go in search of their suddenly missing son.

When Bill pulled up, they both looked over the bright lights cut a swath across the parking lot. Tomi saw his mother's eyes widen and threw the car door open before he really could throw up on the leather upholstery. He managed to swallow back his fear as he stood from the car.

When he looked up, Simone was already flying across the parking lot. He knew there was no explaining this; Simone already had her suspicions about Bill, and all Tomi could think was that this had to be the end.

“Tomas!” She shouted as she neared the car.

Tomi shut the door behind him, hoping that Bill would just drive away and somehow escape. When he looked back over, however, Bill seemed frozen there, his huge, brown eyes shimmering and luminous in the dim light of the Audi's blue-white dashboard.

“Get away from that car!” Simone cried, reaching him and grabbing his arm. Tomi stumbled after her, looking back at Bill with an expression that he hoped conveyed how terribly sorry he was.

“You!” Simone screamed, stabbing a finger at Bill through the dash. “You are never touching my son again!” She was on the verge of tears, nearly hyperventilating in her anger.

Tomi was scared, panicked, hardly able to do anything. He looked up to see Gordon storming across the parking lot and he went into motion, ripping out of Simone's grip to fling himself between the car and Gordon, because he knew that Gordon would damn well tear into Bill and Bill wouldn't have a chance.

“Dad, wait!” He cried, feeling a tear streak down his cheek.

Gordon's eyes were ablaze and shoved Tomi out of the way, stepping past him to fling the door of the Audi open. “Get the fuck out of the car and face me like a man.” He demanded.

Bill stayed frozen in the car, but Tomi could see him trembling. His hands were still gripping the steering wheel and he was staring straight ahead as tear slipped from his eye.

“Pussy.” Gordon snarled, “You're going down.” He leaned down on the car next to Bill's face to say, “I'm taking you to board and you will never teach again, do you hear me?”

Bill flinched this time, his head falling. His shoulders and chest rose sharply and Tomi wanted to run to the car and push Gordon away, protect Bill from all of this, but he couldn't. He was frozen to the ground, his mouth parted in shock as he watched his world crumble.

“Get the fuck out of here.” Gordon said at last when Bill didn't respond. “And don't you ever even look at my son again.”

He slammed the door of the Audi shut and spun around. His face was enraged, angry color washing over his features. He grabbed Tomi's arm, hauling him towards the hotel. Simone followed, crying now.

Tomi looked over his shoulder to see Bill watching him with wide, dark eyes, his expression crushed. Tomi choked over tears, blinking them away quickly. He locked onto Bill's eyes, mouthing the words back at him that he had been wanting to say all evening, “I love you.”

He didn't know if Bill had understood him because Gordon pulled him through the front doors of the hotel and he lost sight of his lover. As the door shut behind him, Tomi feared that it would be the very last time he would ever see him again.

 


End file.
